


The Most Dangerous Type Of Criminal...

by Shaenequa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaenequa/pseuds/Shaenequa
Summary: "The most dangerous type of criminal is a cop who just doesn't care anymore."





	The Most Dangerous Type Of Criminal...

**Author's Note:**

> \- I hope you like the tease of the start of my story. I know this first chapter is a little longer than a drabble but please stay tuned, there’s so much more to come.  
This story was inspired by a comment Danny made to Stan in a deleted scene from an episode in the first season, except in this story the comment was made to Steve under different circumstances.

**Present day.**

Rushing through the doorway to the Five 0 offices before the glass doors even slid fully open, Steve ran straight across to Danny's office, hoping against hope that he would find him there. Stopping in the doorway, he felt his heart sink and a sick feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he stared at the abandoned gold Five 0 badge that sat on top of Danny's desk.

_"The most dangerous type of criminal is a cop who just doesn't care anymore."_ Danny's chilling words echoed over again in his head. Running his hand over the back of his head as he continued to stare at the badge, Steve felt the icy tentacles of fear rise in his chest and squeeze his heart.

Turning, he ran back towards the entrance door._ "The most dangerous type of criminal is a cop who just doesn't care anymore."_ Danny's words screamed over and over in his head as he prayed that he wasn't going to be too late to stop Danny from heading down a path of destruction that could and would ruin the rest of his life, if it did not get him killed first.


End file.
